


He’s A Fast Learner

by uglysunflower1999



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Smut, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglysunflower1999/pseuds/uglysunflower1999
Summary: AU: teenage Carl walking to the local mechanics everyday after school to bother his secret crush, Mechanic!Negan while he works. Negan doesn’t mind, of course. He actually enjoys Carls company probably just as much if not more as Carl enjoys Negans. Plus, Negan thought the boy was gorgeous and had contemplated making a move a few times but wasn’t really sure if Carl saw him that way or not. He certainly didn’t wanna risk making a move and scaring the kid off. One day Carl gets brave and decides to ask finally Negan for a lesson on cars instead of just sitting back and watching.The sleazy mechanic automatically gets an idea to finally get Carl right where he wants him.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	He’s A Fast Learner

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read nor is it even slightly edited to if there are any mistakes or spelling errors, I apologize in advance.

Carl breathed a sigh of relief as he walked out the doors of the school, thankful to be out of that god forsaken place. 

School wasn't very enjoyable to Carl. He didn't have very many friends and the few people that he did talk to he didn't get along with all that well. Carl had always enjoyed the company of older people. He wasn't quite sure why, his mom had said it was because he was an old soul and his dad said it was because he was more mature for his age. Carl didn't really believe either one of those statements because he pretty much says "yeet" on a daily basis and also was the one who, not even a week ago, started a fire in the back yard and nearly killed himself and their German Shepard while playing around with bottle rockets. But all of that was besides the point.

Carl didn't much relate to older people as much as he just understood them. He was a very observant kid, always keeping an eye out. That being said, this was one of the many reasons he liked spending time with their local mechanic, Negan.

Negan was an older guy, around his mom and dads age but probably a bit older. He was tall, kinda slim but with a surprising amount of muscle on him and he was covered in tattoos. Carl had seen a few of them on his arms but he was sure Negan had more of them hiding under his greasy coveralls. Negan was also a bit of an asshole, but Carl couldn't say much about that because he himself could be an asshole from time to time. 

Negan was one of the many older people Carl enjoyed talking to but he was the only one that Carl had a crush on. He tried not to make it obvious but he knew he talked about Negan all the time to his parents. That plus he was always down at the shop watching him work. Carl was sure that his parents probably figured he just looked up to Negan and had an interest in cars. And although Carl did find them fascinating, he was way more interested in Negan. Carl noticed that Negan only ever pretended to be annoyed by Carl whenever other people were in the shop with them. But more often than not Negan would be left in his own part of the shop to work on something and wherever Negan was, Carl was right there with him. So that meant they were alone quite often. And only then would Negan show Carl how much he didn't mind the kid being there. He would laugh and joke with him, negan always had something to say about dicks or balls and Carl, being the little teenage delinquent that he was, would shoot them right back, usually making the older man grin wide at him with a hint of adoration in his eyes. That was why Carl kept coming back. He sometime felt that he bothered the man but after a few times of witty banter between the two Carl started to notice how much Negan seemed to enjoy his company. 

Carl smiled as he reached the old, one story building and seen the 'Mechanic on duty' sign lit up in a bright orange neon glow. Carl was thankful that the auto body shop was just about a five minute walk from the school, he usually hated walking in general but for Negan he was sure he would do almost anything. Carl tried to not let the realization of how true that was sit on his mind for too long as he walked through the doors of the shop.

Carl's stomach fluttered as soon as he laid his eyes on Negan who was, much to Carl's pleasure, covered in motor oil, wearing a plain white t shirt that was now destroyed and also showed off his perfect tan arms as he leaned under the hood of an older car, using a wrench to loosen a bolt.

"Hey there," Carl greeted as he dropped his backpack down by the door like he usually did, instantly catching Negans attention, "where is everybody?" Carl asked as he walked closer to Negan and sat on a closed tool chest, noticing the empty shop. 

"Ah, slow fuckin' day, everybody decided to go on home." Replied Negan as he pulled away from the car and reached over to grab an old rag to clean his hands with.

"Everybody except you?" 

Negan grinned, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and pressing one to his lips, lighting it and taking a drag before answering Carl.

"I coulda gone home early," he took another drag, a small smile still playing on his lips, "but I knew you'd be comin' by."

Carl couldn't help the little smile that that crossed his face as he blushed, turning his head away in hopes that Negan wouldn't notice. Carl was gonna say something about Negan not having to wait on him, that he understood why Negan would want to go home early on a slow Friday afternoon and that he wouldn't have cared. 

Negan must've known Carl was about to protest because before Carl could even get out a word, Negan spoke, "Don't worry about it, kid. You know good and damn well I enjoy the shit outta your company." 

Carl smiled as he watched Negan continue to smoke his cigarette, loving how handsome the man looked in this lighting.

They continued to go on with their almost daily routine. Witty banter, dick jokes and all that good stuff as Negan worked and Carl sat back and watched. 

Carl found himself upset in the realization that it's Friday, meaning he was gonna have to wait two whole days before he was able to have an excuse to see Negan. Carl loved spending time with with him. Loved hearing about the wild ass stories Negan would tell about when he was Carl's age. And most of all he loved staring at Negan all day.

So he decided to be brave in hopes of tricking the man into spending more time with him.

"Uhm, Negan?" The man was now underneath the car with an even bigger wrench than the one he had earlier, trying to get the oil filter off the vehicle.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Do you think that you could, uh, maybe give me lesson about cars? Like teach me how to do a few things?" Carl asked, fidgeting with his feet a bit to seem more innocent, hoping Negan wouldn't realize his true intentions of wanting to spend more time with him, "like maybe I could come by tomorrow and you could show me a few things?"

Negan got out from under the vehicle and sat up, throwing the leaking oil filter over on to the floor before tilting his head back in thought.

"Hmm," he pondered, "I think it's against the rules to let other people handle the tools and stuff in the shop."

Carl automatically felt a wave of disappointment and slight embarrassment wash over him as he looked away, trying not to seem as let down as he felt as he let out a quiet 'oh'.

"But," negan continued, getting up from the ground and walking over to Carl, "how 'bout you come over to my place tonight and I'll show you a few thing, huh? What d'you say?"

Carl thought he was gonna explode with joy at the offer as he looked up at negan in disbelief. It was actually happening. Not only was Carl gonna be able to spend more time with Negan, he was gonna get him all alone at his house. The thought thrilled him.

"Yeah, absolutely!" Carl all but shouted at the man, quickly trying to regain his composure after he realized how desperate he sounded. Negan grinned at him.

"Alright, great," Negan walked over to a desk sitting in the corner and scribbled something down on a piece of paper because walking back over to Carl, "come by around eight-thirty. If that ain't too late for you to be out that is." Negan teased.

Negan handed him the piece of paper, it had Negans address on it. Carl felt his heart race at the fact that he was gonna be at Negans house just later on tonight.

"No, its fine. I'll definitely be there. Thank you, Negan." 

Negan grinned, "no problem, kid." He gave Carl a wink.

_____________

Carl chose to ignore the nervousness eating at his stomach as he stepped out of the shower, not wanting to let his feelings overwhelm him into chickening out. 

He quickly blow dried his hair, brushed his teeth and threw on some clothes. Carl remembered Negan once complimenting his Grateful Dead t shirt so he made sure to wear it.

"Hey Carl," his dad greeted as he walked downstairs and into the kitchen, "what're you all dressed up for?" Carl rolled his eyes.

He puts on a pair of jeans that aren't ripped and takes a shower and suddenly, according to his parents, he's all 'dressed up'.

"Goin over to a friends house, might not be back for a couple hours. That okay?" He knew it would be. His parents had been worried about him not having very many friends here lately. So any time he said he was going somewhere or to hang out with someone, it was almost always an automatic 'yes'.

"Sure thing, buddy." With that and a smile from his dad, he was headed out. 

Carl was thankful Negan didn't live too far from Carl's. Maybe a twenty minute walk at the most. Whenever he reached the house his nerves from earlier were back. It was a smaller house, two story but still quite tiny. There was a garage attached to the house and the door was open, revealing a greasy Negan leaned under the hood of a truck. 

"Hey," Carl greeted, walking into the garage with his hands in his pocket, "whatcha doin'?"

Negan turned around to greet the boy with a grin for the second time that day, making Carl's stomach do flip flops once more, doubled this times because of the nervousness.

"Just fixin' up a few things," he momentarily turned to continued to fidget with a wire under the hood that Carl wasn't very familiar with. Carl was, however, a bit familiar with the truck. It was Negans, the pale blue truck sat outside the shop everyday. It was an older model, Carl wasn't sure what year it was, but it was gorgeous. 

"So what're you teaching me today?" Carl asked curiously, leaning over negans shoulder to get a better look.

"Well, I thought today we'd start off with something simple. So today I'm gonna teach you how to change your oil." 

Carl was a little disappointed that Negan didn't instead say: "Today I'm gonna be teaching you how to ride a dick properly" 

Changing the oil in Negans truck would have to do for now. As long as it was with Negan.

About thirty minutes later Carl was covered with oil, clothes and hands matching Negans. He actually did learn a lot, a whole lot more than he was expecting to.

"Wow, this is a messy job." Carl joked as he wiped his hands on his already grease covered jeans. Negan chuckled a bit before nodding.

"Yeah, how bout we go inside and get cleaned up? I think we're done out here." Negan replied as he got up off his work bench. 

Carl nodded and stood up as he followed Negan into the side door at the back of the garage. As he stepped in the house and took a look around, he realized the inside of Negans house matched his personality. Not really any crazy colors, black furniture, not very messy but not very tidy either, a few empty beer bottles on the counters and a table in the living room that he could see from the kitchen.

"You did pretty good today, kid. You're a fast learner." 

Carl smiled at the praise as he followed the older man down the hallway and up the stairs, leading him into a bathroom at the top of the stairs. Negan pulled a wash rag out of the cabinet beneath the sink and wet it under the faucet in warm water before applying soap to and taking Carl's hand.

"Here, let me. Some times ya need to scrub real hard to get this stuff off." Negan said as he began washing Carl's hands with the rag. Carl was oddly turned on by the feeling of Negans hands against his along side the rag. 

After he was finished scrubbing the motor oil off his and Carl's hands, Negan turned the faucet on once more and pushed their hands underneath, washing off all the excess soap. Carl was sure his face was red by now, the feeling of Negans hands rubbing against his own were becoming too much. And then there was the embarrassment of being close to popping a boner just from a little skin contact. Whenever Negans hands finally pulled away from Carl's so he could turn off the sink and grab a towel, Carl almost whispered, not wanting Negan to stop touching him. Even if it was just his hands. 

"It gettin' late as shit, kid. You gonna need a ride home?" Negan asked as he lead Carl out of of the bathroom and down the hall, flipping a light switch on as he walked into a bedroom. Carl figured by the empty beer bottles and the unmade bed that it was Negans.

"Uh, I don't know. I don't care to walk." Carl replied. Carl was upset that their night was coming to an end. He wasn't really ready to go home, he wanted to spend more time with Negan.

"Nah, kid, I wouldn't feel safe with you walking by yourself at night." 

Carl was about to object but fell silent whenever Negan turned away from him and grabbed a t shirt out of the closet before pulling his grease and oil stained shirt of his toned torso. Carl tried not to drool as he stared at the mans naked upper half in awe.

Looks like his tattoo theory was right. Negan was covered in them.

"See somethin' you like?" Carl blushed furiously as Negan caught him staring. The man spoke with a wide grin and gave Carl a wink. 

"Uh, I-I," Carl stammered, trying to come up with a good excuse as to why he was staring. Negan just chuckled, throwing the dirty shirt he was holding down on the floor and putting the clean one on.

"I'm just fuckin' with ya, kid. No need to get all flustered." Of course he was, Carl thought. There's no way in Hell that Negan would flirt with him. Absolutely no way.

Carl just gave Negan an awkward laugh, trying not to seem as let down as he was. 

"How 'bout you stay for a couple more hours? We can watch tv, maybe play a little Uno," Negan suggested you Carl as he walked past him, back out the door and down the hallway to the steps, "it could be fun." Negan talked like he was suggesting it to him but Carl knew by the way Negan talked that it was already decided. Which Carl didn't mind at all.

"Sounds good," he tried to sound casual, hoping that his nerves from what had happened in the bedroom didn't seep through his short reply.

"Your parents won't mind you being out so late, would they?" 

"Uh, no. I spend a lot of nights away from home, they don't care." Carl lied as he followed Negan into the living room to sit down on the couch. Negan just nodded, reaching over to grab the remote off the coffee table and turn on the tv, putting on Mary Janes Not A Virgin Anymore and leaving it there.

After a few minutes of sitting in comfortable silence and watching tv Negan got up from his spot. He turned to look at Carl before walking into the kitchen.

"You want a beer?" Asked Negan. Carl paused for a moment, wondering if Negan had forgotten that Carl was underage or if he simply didn't care.

"Uh, no?" Carl pondered for a spilt second whether it not he should've taken advantage and just excepted the beer anyways. It's not like it would've been his first beer. His dads best friend, Shane, had snuck Carl a couple here and there. Sometimes Shane would 'babysit' Carl while his parents worked, or if they went on vacation somewhere together, and Shane wouldn't even really keep and eye on Carl like he was supposed to. He let the boy get into anything he pleased. Which Carl appreciated, he knew that Shane felt the same way about the whole 'baby sitting' bull crap as Carl did. He didn't need a baby sitter, he was old enough to take care of himself now. He was in high school for Christ's sake. And Shane knew that. So, instead of keeping Carl out of trouble while Lori and Rick we're away, he proceeded to get the boy into every bit of trouble possible. So, no, it wouldn't be Carl's first beer.

"Oh! Right, Underage. Sorry," Negan said from the kitchen, Carl couldn't see him but he knew he was grinning, "I'm not used to having young people in my house." He hollered from the kitchen, making Carl let out a breathy laugh.

"Root beer, then?" Negan questioned, appearing in the living room doorway with a beer in one hand and a can of soda in the other. Carl gave him a smile and nodded his head, extending his hand to take the beverage from Negan. 

"So, what time are you planning on going home?” Negan asked, eyes still on the tv as he took a swig of his beer. 

“You wanting me gone already?” Carl asked with a light laugh, silently hoping that his own statement wasn’t true. Negan chuckled and shook his head.

“Nah, I was just wonderin’,” Negan said, calming Carl’s nerves, “you could stay the night if you want. Wouldn’t be a problem.” Negan said it casually. But the offer made Carl’s heart beat a million beats per second. Carl didn’t know how to reply normally, he didn’t trust his voice to come out normal. But he had to give Negan.

After clearing his throat and taking a drink of his root beer, Carl replied, “sure.” 

Carl had to admit, despite his excitement, he did notice how weird that this is. Some full grown man he had only know for about three weeks offering to let him, a sixteen year old, stay the night at his house. A smarter sixteen year old would’ve denied his generous offer. But Carl wasn’t a smart sixteen year old.

“I just figure it’ll be easier for you to stay, you wouldn’t have to walk nowhere,” negan spoke then took another sip of his beer, “ and I wouldn’t have to fuckin argue with you about me giving you a ride.” He joked. Carl just rolled his eyes but laughed anyways.

Negan was right. Carl would’ve argued about it. Mainly because he didn’t even wanna leave in the first place. But thankfully, he wouldn’t have to.

-

They were halfway into the movie whenever Carl realized that somewhere during the grunge film Negan has scooted a bit closer to him. Carl smirked.

Carl then stretched, making a little whimper like noise, trying to at least catch negans attention. He tried not to smile when it worked. Negan look over at him, when he seen Carl looking back at him he gave the boy a smile and then turned his eyes back to the tv.

Carl waited a few minutes before turning a extending his legs along the couch. He had his legs bent at the knee so they weren’t fully touching negans lap but almost. One was actually just brushing up against Negans upper thigh. Negan barley glanced at him, acknowledging the movement but not rejecting it, much to Carl’s pleasure. Carl just continued to watch to movie, acting like he didn’t even see Negan glancing at him again from time to time. Carl was a little surprised a few moments later whenever Negan subtly spread his legs a little wider, making Carl’s other foot come in contact with Negans thigh. 

Despite how much he wanted to, Carl resisted the urge to smile and just continued to look at the tv. Carl waited about five minutes before forcing out a yawn, stretching his arms and also his legs, using that as an excuse to gently place his feet in Negans lap. Carl continued to look at the tv but he didn’t miss the small smirk the appeared on Negans face for a split second.

That was it. That was all Carl needed. For weeks he had wondered if there was even a slight possibility that Negan thought of him in the same way. But now Carl knew. After Negan inviting him to his house, changing in front of him, inviting him to stay and now this? Negan had to feel the same way the Carl did, even if only slightly. And Carl was about to take advantage of that. 

Carl, still looking at the tv, just barley flexed his right foot, rubbing it gently against the crotch of Negans pants. Despite feeling that Negan shared his feelings, Carl was still a bit nervous that this whole thing might have a different out come if he ends up making Negan un- comfortable instead of aroused. Brief, nerve racking images of Negan flipping out and screaming at Carl to get out flashed through Carl’s mind, mildly frightening the boy. 

But whenever Negans big, calloused hand came to rest on the top of Carl’s foot and he started rubbing slow, gentle circles on Carl’s ankle with his thumb, all of the fear Carl had previously felt vanished. Carl felt a small smile creep onto his lips at the movements which were an obvious sign from Negan for him to continue. So he did. Carl lifted inched his foot closer, resting the top of his foot along with his toes right on top of Negans half hard cock. He softly pushed, moving his toes around on the mans cock, making Negan take in a sharp breath. All the while, the two of them were still just watching the tv, acting obvious to everything happening. Carl was playing with his own ear, a habit he had picked up years ago that he only did whenever he was trying to feign innocence. 

All of this touching was getting to Carl, he was so hard and with every movement of his almost petite feet, he could feel Negan grow harder as well. So Carl continued. Before he had just been softly rubbing with the top of his foot but he decided to be bold and used his toes once more to push onto the mans bulge, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Negan. Carl didn’t even bother to hide his grin this time and just kept rubbing Negans jean clad cock with his toes. 

Carl’s movement’s were brought to halt unexpectedly when Negan turned his upper half, grabbing Carl but both his ankles and somehow maneuvering him into straddling Negans lap.

“You are a dirty little boy, you know that?” 

Carl just grinned, making Negan return the gesture before shaking his head and leaning in quickly, devouring Carl’s lips like he had been starving for them. Carl was sure at this point that he had. 

He let out a little whine when Negan brought his bottom lip into his mouth before sucking on in and giving it a gentle bite. Negan continued to his Carl roughly as his hands fell to the boys hips and then trailing them down to the boys thighs so he could lift him. Carl was startled by the sudden movements of Negan once again and gave a small yelp as he wrapped his arms and legs around Negan who was now carrying him up the stairs. Carl was a bit worried about Negan dropping him at first but then Negan moved his hands to Carl’s ass and he forgot all about it. 

Negan took Carl into his room and dropped him on the bed, making the boy gasp. Negan just gave a grin and then leaned down to kiss the boy once more before pulling away and taking off his shirt that he had just put on earlier. Carl took that as his cue to do the same and took off his t shirt as well the leaned up to help Negan unbutton his pants. Negan pulled down his underwear and Carl’s jaw dropped at the sight of Negans cock. It was huge. At least compared to all the dicks Carl had seen. But all the dicks that Carl had seen, besides his own, were through a computer screen. 

Negan grinned at the boys shocked face as he gave his own dick a few languid stokes. He then reached down and grabbed Carl’s hand, shocking the younger one of the two whenever he placed it on his throbbing hard on.

“Feel that? That’s for you, baby.” Negans words went straight to Carl’s own dick as he continued to touch the mans cock. It was the first dick he had ever touched. 

“Kid, are you a virgin?” Negan asked, seeming to detect Carl’s nervousness. Carl just blushed and avoided eye contact with the man. That was all the answer Negan needed. He reached down and slowly removed Carl’s hand from his dick. 

“You sure you wanna do this? You sure you want your first time to be with me?” Carl grew upset at the sudden reaction, he had expected Negan to a maybe tease him for being a virgin but he didn’t expect Negan to want to back out or question this because of it. Carl felt like he had waiting years for this, even though it had only been like three weeks. He wasn’t about to back out now. 

Carl looked up at Negan and furrowed his brows, determined, “shut up and fuck me already, Negan.” 

Negan let out a loud laugh that Carl could’ve sworn shook the house before nodding his head and reaching down to undo Carl pants. He managed to get them and Carl’s underwear off in one smooth motion before leaning down to kiss Carl again. This kiss was a bit softer than the last one, not as hungry or greedy. Carl decided that he enjoyed them both equally. He couldn’t help but moan as Negan sucked his tongue into his mouth while at the same time reaching down to touch Carl’s neglected dick. Carl threw his head back in pleasure as Negan began to pump, making Carl let out another moan, this one breather than the last. As Carl opened his eye he seen Negan grinning back at him, obviously loving all the needy sounds he was milking from Carl.

Carl was disappointed whenever the touches stopped. Confused, he opened his eyes to see Negan getting up from the bed and walking over to a tall dresser that sat in the corner of the room before digging around in the top drawer. He walked back over to the bed and a naked Carl a few seconds later with a bottle of lube in his hand. Negan then crawled back into bed, positioning Carl on his back with his legs spread before opening the lube and pouring some out onto his fingers. 

“Might sting a bit, kid. Just relax,” Carl nodded so that Negan would continue. He bit his lip as he felt Negans finger slip in, stretching his hole open. Carl wasn’t exactly unfamiliar to this, he had fingered him self quite a few times before. But knowing that it was Negan, that it was Negans fingers, made Carl shiver. 

“More, I can take it.” Said Carl with a small nod, hoping Negan would listen. Carl was more than ready for Negan to finally fuck him. Negan just raised his brows for a split second before adding another finger, stretching Carl even further. There was a tougher burn this time, considering Negans fingers were twice the size of Carl’s. This was the most he had ever been stretched and it excited him to no end. 

Carl let out a gasp and then a moan whenever Negan brushed up against his prostate. Carl was practically shaking at this point, “please, more,” he managed to beg, obviously pleasing Negan as the man decided to add a third finger, extracting a shaky moan from Carl. He fingered him for a few moments more before pulling his fingers out of Carl, making the younger whimper. Negan just chuckled and reached over to grab the lube, hurriedly applying the contents to his throbbing cock.

“You ready, honey?” Negan asked, lining himself up with Carl but not pushing in just yet, waiting for Carl’s consent. Carl just whimpered again, making it obvious that he was needy for it, before nodding his head eagerly, eliciting a pleased chuckle from Negan before the man finally pushed in. They both let out a groan as Negans cock slowly breached Carl’s hole. 

Carl felt so full but in the best way possible. This was way better then he could’ve ever imagined, the feeling of Negan inside him was overwhelmingly pleasurable. Carl’s dick leaked a heavy amount of pre come as Negan finally started to move, starting with a slow yet intoxicating pace before speeding up slightly. At this point Carl was a babbling mess, hands raking down Negans back and legs rapped tightly around Negans waist. Negan, of course, was enjoying every minute of the boys needy and desperate behavior.

“Who would’ve known you would be such a little slut for my dick,” Negan spoke, low and rough into Carl’s ear, making Carl shiver and let out another high pitched moan, “such a good boy for me, Carl. Such a good fucking boy.” Negan picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster into Carl with each word, eliciting a string of wanton moans and whimpers from Carl. 

“Please, Negan,” Carl wasn’t exactly sure what he was begging for this time, he just wanted more of whatever Negan would give to him. 

“God, baby, you’re so tight,” negan groaned as he pounded into Carl roughly, “could fuck you for days, darlin’.” Carl was almost screaming at this point, so overwhelmed by Negans words and his brutal pace that he thought he might die. Negan continued to thrust hard, making the bed start to hit the wall repeatedly and the springs in the mattress let out violent creaks beneath them. Negan then stopped abruptly, pulling out of Carl and then grabbing him by his hip, flipping him over onto his stomach before pushing back inside and fucking him just as roughly as before, creating the perfect angle to pound into Carl’s sweet spot. 

Carl’s mouth was hung open as he let out moan after moan, tears streaming down his face from how good he was being fucked and drool leaking out of his mouth onto Negans pillows. Carl was so close, so damn close to coming, he just needed something more, one thing to send him over the edge.

“Daddy’s good boy.” That’s all it took, one whispered sentence from Negan to make his body tense as his orgasm hit him violently. Carl shook as he came untouched, dick spitting out multiple long, white ropes of come onto Negans mattress. 

“Oh god,” Carl whimpered as the last wave of his orgasm hit, slightly overwhelmed by Negan still fucking into him. 

“So good for me, Carl.” Was all Negan said before groaning, burying himself to the hilt inside of Carl and giving a couple more weak thrusts before emptying his load inside of him.

Only a few moments passed before Negan pulled out, making Carl shiver at the loss and at the feeling of come almost immediately dripping out of his used hole. Carl barley moved as he watched Negan plop down on the bed next to him, just as worn out as he was. Negan sat there breathing heavily for a few seconds before reaching over to the night stand and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He lit it up before turning to look at Carl with a grin.

“That was hot as shit,” Negan said to him, making Carl laugh. 

Carl nodded, turning over onto his back and pulling the blankets over himself. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes as Negan smoked his cigarettes, enjoying each other’s company. Carl was surprised whenever Negan put out his cigarette and immediately after reached over to wrap Carl into his arms, cuddling him.

“Thanks for the lesson, Negan. Do you think I could come back again tomorrow? I’m an eager learner.” Carl said, tilting his head up to look at a grinning Negan with feigned innocence.

“Sure thing, kid.”


End file.
